JongKyung?
by The Almighty Mian
Summary: Ah, to date the enchanting Shin Sekyung. SHINee's Bling Bling Kim Jonghyun is a lucky man. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

There was a lot of backlash when Jonghyun of SHINee announced his relationship with Shin Sekyung.

I wasn't really affected (Onew biased here XD) but I wanted to write this anyway.

Oh, and I'm really good at this. NO LIBEL AT ALL. XD

I've had this fic for ages, but I'm a lazy piece of tuna.

Disclaimer: I don't own much.

lovesick!Jjong FTW.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1- Jonghyun's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Look at her. She's perfect. She's absolutely perfect.<p>

Her hair, the way it cascades down her perfect shoulders, her neck; breathtaking.

Her face. Most likely the first face I'd see in heaven.

Her delicate, dainty hands. I want to hold them.

Her lips, so full and red. I want to kiss them.

Shin Sekyung. The girl of my dreams. The only girl I'd rant cheesy shit for.

I can't believe I'm actually this close to her, let alone dating her.

I, Bling Bling Kim Jonghyun of SHINee, am a lucky man.

And boy do I love rubbing it in Onew-hyung's face.

Keke~

* * *

><p>Onew stated once that his dream girl was also Shin Sekyung. XD<p>

I made all three chapters of this fic in under five minutes, if I recall correctly.

GAWD I AM AWESOME.

TEEHEE

My KPop fics don't get enough attention. o_O


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTAH TWO!

NO LIBEL AT ALL.

I am good at this.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2 - Sekyung's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Jonghyun, I don't know how to tell you this, but, <em>seriously, <em>dude? You have been staring at me for _hours_, ever since we left my house! That is _FRICKIN' CREEPY._

Look at his soondae gook! He hasn't even touched it yet!

How does he expect me to eat properly with his eyes boring into me like that?

Maybe I made a mistake when I decided to date him. Maybe I should've dated Jinki. I'm his ideal girl, too, right?

But then again, he'll probably take me to a fried chicken joint and ignore me completely. That wouldn't be very good publicity.

_KIM JONGHYUN. SERIOUSLY. STOP STARING AT ME._

I think maybe I'm losing more fans by dating Jjong than I gain.

Dating a famous idol doesn't have many perks.

First off, I had to deactivate my Cyworld because of those clingy ShaWol girls.

And then the other day, someone threw a rock at me.

Then a girl tried to choke me during one of my Acoustic promotions.

I can't eat comfortably because of Mr. Creepy Fanboy over here.

My movie probably lost at least 200 would've-been viewers.

And I don't even wanna think about all the hearts the news of our relationship broke.

I've made so many girls cry and attempt murder.

This relationship isn't really benefiting anyone, except for Jjong, who by the way should _stop staring at me_.

I love him. Really, I do.

He's hot, he's sweet, he's funny, his voice to me is what fried chicken is to Onew.

But this is getting way out of hand.

I sighed. Another heart to break tonight.

* * *

><p>In case you're poorly informed, Jinki is Onew's real name, soondae gook is a Korean dish, and Acoustic is one of Sekyung's movies.<p>

TEEHEE


	3. Chapter 3

I haven't much to say.

Umm... canned tuna?

Mmm... canned tuna.

CANNEDDD TUNAAA... *drool*

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3 - Jonghyun's POV<p>

* * *

><p>Her lips parted as I was staring at them.<p>

"Jonghyun?"

"Yeah?"

"Stop staring. Please."

I fell off my chair. She rushed to help me up. My cheonsa~

"Omo, are you okay?"

"I am now."

She scoffed, but I noticed her blush.

The most exquisite shade of pink.

I, Bling Bling Kim Jonghyun of SHINee, am a lucky man.

I love my life.

When we got back on our respective seats, I absentmindedly started staring at her again. I saw her put her serious look on, a look I've seen many times in her shows and movies. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear much of what she said, mostly because I was too focused on where the words came out of.

But then two words slapped me in the face.

"...just friends."

All of the blood in my body rushed to my head.

"W-what?"

"I... think it would be better if we were just friends from now on."

All of the blood began to flow downward.

"Jjong? Are you alright? You're kind of pale..."

I fell out of my seat again, this time taking the soondae gook with me.

And oddly enough, it was still piping-hot.

* * *

><p>LOLWUT YAH THIS IS CRAP I WROTE IN UNDER FIVE MINUTES, SO YEAH.<p>

Besides, who would read this, woohoo, not even me.

I want a cat.

OH GAHD THIS FIC FAILS SO EPICLY THAT EVEN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IS MORE INTERESTING. T^T


End file.
